1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body lower structure.
2. Related Art
Hitherto structures are proposed that prevent deformation of a vehicle lower side in the event of a collision (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-362419, 2007-153012, and 2010-228731). A structure exists, for example, in which one end of a dashboard cross member is joined to a side face of a tunnel via a tunnel member, with the other end of the dashboard cross member joined to an A pillar. The tunnel member straddles an upper face of the tunnel and is joined to the tunnel (see, for example JP-A No. 2002-362419). In such a structure, rigidity of the tunnel is increased by the tunnel member, and when load toward the vehicle width direction inside is input to the dashboard cross member, the load is transmitted to the tunnel portion side.
However, vehicle cabin space is reduced by the above structure, and there is accordingly room for improvement regarding this point.